pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Darksoul
Damien Darksoul is the current Kanto League Champion. He is a genius trainer that understands Pokémon and is able to bring out the best in them. He is also the older twin brother of Jax Darksoul. He is currently traveling with Lisia. History Background TBA Sparks: Indigo League Damien made 2 brief cameo appearances in Sparks: Indigo League. Once where he was seen watching Clarissa's battle against Sabrina, departing before it was finished. The last time he is seen is walking past the Sparks as he exits the Viridian Gym, having just won his badge. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Sparks: Gold & Silver TBA Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Damien is revealed to be traveling Hoenn strictly for training, for his upcoming match with the Kanto Elite Four. During his Travels he encounters Lisia a newbie trainer who seems to be the target of Team Magma attacks. After saving her on three different occasions Damien and Lisia grew closer and mutually decide to travel together. During there travels Damien was able to Learn that Chaz was the one hiring Team Magma to attack Lisia. During the conflict with Primal Groundon & Primal Kyogre, Damien use his Mega Charizard X to fight alongside Steven and his Mega Metagross to help hold the two back. Sparks: Battle Frontier Damien is revealed to have become the Pokémon Champion of the Indigo League. Kai later meets up to watch one of Lisia's Kanto Gym Battles. There he meets his Brother for the first time in years. The two borrow the gym and proceeded to have a full battle. Damien was able to beat Jax's entire team with only three Pokémon. After the battle and harsh words to his brother Damien promised Lisia he would watch her battle another time and proceeded to leave. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: XYZ Continued TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Personality Sullen and unrefined, Damien only speaks to others when absolutely necessary. This is reflected in everything he does, and his battling style, while unorthodox and somewhat unpolished, are executed with absolute precision. He is known to be rude and impatient towards most who wish to interact with him, whether they are friend or foe. He is also quite stubborn when he is in pursuit of a goal or when he decides to take action regarding certain matters, never allowing the opinions of others to dissuade him once he's made up his mind. Overall, Damien is not a friendly person, but he is not necessarily an evil or bad person he is an individual who prefers to convey his intent through actions than words. While Damien is a cold person he does have a softer side most notably when he is spends time with Lisia. When together Damien shows a softer side that he doesn't show to anyone else. He has shown to be very protective of her and will come running to save her. He has shown to be very affectionate and caring towards her and her feelings. Relationship Jax Darksoul Jax and his brother have a complicated relationship. The both of them were separated at a young age, with Damien moving to Kanto and Jax staying in Johto. Jax seems to have a inferiority complex when it comes to his brother, who has been shown to be a overall superior trainer. The strain on their relationship hasn't gotten better since Damien became the Indigo League Champion. Clarissa Spark "I see... I apologize you're not stupid.. moron seems like a more accurate description. - Damien to Clarissa in Sparks: Black & White Like his brother Damien doesn't seem to consider Clarissa a real threat. He seems to have bad opinion of her. During Sparks: Black & White, Damien had a full battle with Clarissa. During the battle Damien used Emboar, Garchomp, Raichu, Dragonite, Weavile, and Blastoise. Damien further insulated Clarissa by informing her he wouldn't be using his Charizard. Lisia The two met just before Damien became the Kanto League Pokémon Champion. Damien's initial impression of Lisia was that she was frail and weak, however as the seeing her courage and strength in the face of danger earned her his respect and even rarer his friendship. Since then the two have grown closer to one another. Damien has since become rather protective of Lisia and is known to drop his work as Indigo League Champion to assist her. Chaz "Oh... its you again....... Chuck right?" - Damien to Chaz in Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire While Chaz dislikes Damien believing that he is the reason Lisia became a Gym Challenger, Damien dislikes Chaz because he constantly endanger Lisia. Damien constantly gets Chaz's name wrong calling him Chuck instead much to his annoyance. Abilities Damien inherited and was trained by his father in the use of Aura. He has a very prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with astounding speed and precision. As a child, he was able to devise a secret sign language for him and Jax containing over 750 words. Damien possess a very high tactical aptitude, this is most often shown by Damien predicting Charizard's actions exactly just by watching it closely during it's battle with Blastoise. Pokemon Always on hand Constant Rotation With Lisia Pokémon that Damien shares with Lisia. As a Legendary Guardian Trivia *Jax revealed to the The Sparks that Damien doesn't forget anything. **This means that Damien just messes up Chaz name on purpose with the intent to annoy him ***This is one of the few times Damien is shown to be petty Quotes *"Well of course I'm in Kanto I am the Champion of the Indigo League after all." - Damien responding to Lisia on his presence in Kanto *"I know. The whole reason I came here today was to see who strong you've gotten with my own eyes." - Damien informing Lisia his intent to watch her battle *"This is a waste of time Lisia, leave the egg and lets go." Damien refusing The mysterious egg *"I see this is your current level of power, Pathetic!" - Damien after Weavile knocks out Clarissa's Togekiss *"Be careful Sparks this one is really strong." - Damien taunting Clarissa after calling out Dragonite *"THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE, BLASTOISE USE DRAGON PULSE!!!" - Damien ending his battle with Clarissa Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Currently Under Construction Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Male Characters